Stand up
by BTG101
Summary: When you have been beaten and broken to the point of no return all you can do is wait to die, but what happens when Naruto has and interesting conversation with Kyuubi, and changes his life forever


"Loser,"

"Freak,"

"Monster,"

"Just die,"

"No one loves you,"

"Your just an abomination,"

"Just some _thing_,"

"Yeah, you demon," Each mind killing word, came with a hard kick to the stomach, face, or legs, but Naruto had forgotten what had started the riot. What had made the adults and the children suddenly come and attack him, and for now he didn't care. All he wanted to do was live at this moment, or die which ever came first. He saw the kicking feet, but felt no pain, maybe this time he might die, he might be able to escape this hell hole, maybe he could be free. Maybe he might out the meaning of happiness, and he smiled.

"What are you smiling at," One of the villagers spat, glaring down at Naruto, and he smiled again.

"T-thank y-you," Naruto forced out through pants, his breath becoming labored and the colors around him losing their beautiful shade. "T-thank y-you, f-for k-k-killing m-m-e," Naruto rasped out, his head rolling to the side, and the villagers stared down at him.

"You don't think he's dead do you," One of the villagers asked, his eyes wide with horror.

"This is what we wanted, we wanted the monster dead," Another villager yelled, yet his voice had a slight shake to it.

"It doesn't matter now, all we have to do is leave the scene, we're out side the village, anything could have killed this monster," The leader of the mob stated, before turning around and walking back to Kohona. And they left the boy to rot, waiting to shake hands with death. They had left an innocent boy there to die, and their shame.

(Don't know how to use the lines so this will have to do!)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, to nothing but darkness, and he looked around. He didn't see anyone or feel any pain, maybe he was in heaven. His heart leapt with hope as his mind clung to that thought.

**Damn**

Naruto heard a loud powerful voice scream from behind him. Maybe it was Kami, coming down to tell him every thing will be okay. That his parents are waiting for him. His heart jumped again his hope rising.

**No not even close kid**

And Naruto jumped at the sound where was that voice coming from. "W-who are you," Naruto asked his face looking around for the source.

**Oh, so now you decide to speak** the voice boomed angrily, and Naruto could practically fell the breath of the voice.

"W-where am I," Naruto questioned again, slowly getting up and looking around the room, something wasn't right. Something was off, but he couldn't place it.

**You're in my cage **The voice stated, before Naruto's eyes got adjusted to the darkness he faintly saw the out lines of long bars that connect to the ceiling.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get in here?" Naruto asked his questions tumbling out of his mouth and the voice laughed.

**They haven't told you anything, have they kit? No matter I shall explain. Have you ever heard of the Kyuubi no Kistene?** The voice asked, and Naruto eyes widened.

"Don't tell me," Naruto said, finally getting a good look at the creature in front of him. Nine blood read tails clouded his vision and Naruto panicked. It couldn't be, the nine tails was supposed to be dead.

**Wow you are much brighter than most humans** Kyuubi chuckled out.** So you know of my story, then I guess there is nothing to tell you** Kyuubi summarized.

"But, it said in the book that the second defeated you," Naruto whispered out, pressing his back to the wall.

**No, obviously you don't know the story, I was beaten by the fourth **The Kyuubi mumbled out, and Naruto gave the demon a confused look.

"No, it says in the text book that it was the second that defeated you," Naruto said, cocking his head to the side.

**Some little brat can't count or see. The man that defeated me looked kind of like you, but taller** The Kyuubi stated smugly, quirking up one of his tails.

"Yeah that's the fourth, but he is still alive, the man who defeated you was the second," Naruto stated again staring at the twitching tails.

**What! Are you sure that the yellow haired man is still alive**

"Yes," Naruto said hesitatingly, what was going on?

**That son of a bitch! I can't believe this! I'm stuck inside a whimsy little kid, and he is stalking the streets like nothing happened!**

"Umm excuse me, but did you say we were inside me," Naruto questioned this time, the information swirling around in his skull.

**Yes brat we are inside you. On the day of my attack no one could stop me, I was unstoppable, but then **_**he **_**came out, and challenged me. **_** He **_**told me that I didn't stand a chance and that I should turn around, Fool. So I stayed and fought with that man, until he called upon the death God, and I was shocked. When I faced the Death God he told me that I would spend my life in prison, and the yellow-haired doomed to death. I thought I had won, because I was still alive, thriving and powerful while he rotted away, but now. Now I know that I failed, while I am trapped in this body he is walking the streets free. I have lost.** Naruto stared at the Kyuubi with a mixture of sadness and pity, and slowly approached the one of the Kyuubi's tails.

"Its okay," Naruto said rubbing one of the Kyuubi's tails, "He may have imprisoned you, but you are the strong one. He ran away from the deal the Death God made you guys take, but you stayed and took your punishment like a man," Naruto said soothingly rubbing the Kyuubi's tail softly.

**Why are you doing this? I saw what those humans did to you earlier and it was because of me. Granted I don't care about you humans meaningless life, but I never want someone to be punished by my actions.** Kyuubi glowered out his tails limp in shame, and Naruto smiled sweetly, rubbing his tails again.

"I never blamed you. I never blamed anybody, and I never will. I can't be mad at you, because you're like my older brother stuck inside me. You are my first family," Naruto finished a smile covering his whole face. A family, he would have never thought that he would ever get a brother. This feeling, it felt wonderful.

**You truly are a strange child. Here wake up, now that I have deemed you worthy, you shall speak with a friend of mine, some one dear to me. Talk to her, and see what wisdom she shall give you.** Kyuubi snarled out turning his back to Naruto, his tails waving slightly from happiness. Naruto smiled before grabbing Kyuubi's tail and thought about waking up. Thinking of the beautiful sensation of waking up and getting rid of the sleepy sensation, it felt great.

**What are you doing? If your holding on to me like this, I might be able to get out with you.** Kyuubi shouted in protest, when Kyuubi saw Naruto smile, he laughed out right. **Brat for someone who is ten years old you certainly have foolish adult ideas.** Kyuubi laughed out, feeling the sensation of getting out of bed, hit him suddenly, and he smiled. It had been ten years since he felt this feeling and he had a little blonde brat to thank for that. He closed his eyes for a second and reopened his eyes, to find himself in a shaggy run down cottage.

"About time you woke up," A smooth yet beautiful feminine voice said from above him. Kyuubi looked up to see someone he thought he would never be able to talk to face to face again.

"Yukinara," Kyuubi whispered out, and stared in awe. "You've changed," he stated and stared at her. Her used to be short hair was now long and tied in a pony tail behind her. Her brown bronze skin glistened in the sunlight, her black coal eyes were blacker then ever, her eyes showing wisdoms unseen.

"I could say the same about you," Yukinara said staring at Kyuubi. His short red hair was now long and red, running freely behind him, and his red eyes were now a sparkling yellow with cat like qualities. Kyuubi smiled and looked at Naruto who was currently inhaling the food that was set on his plate.

"Kuuybi you have to try this," Naruto said from the table with food flying from his mouth.

"Eeew, that is so nasty," Yukinara drawled out, "Don't eat with your mouth open. That is so nasty," Yukinara stated walking over to Naruto and cleaning up the spilt messed.

"Why," Naruto said again food flying everywhere.

"That's what I mean, no one needs to see the crap spilling out of your mouth," Yukinara said again giving Naruto a glare.

"You better listen to her brat, she will kill you," Kyuubi advised between laughs, this brought back a lot of memories. "Oh Naruto this is Yukinara the only female human that I won't kill, and Yukinara this is Naruto my container," Kyuubi informed with a slight smiled.

"Oh so you're the container," Yukinara said awed and moved closer to Naruto, "So when you first met Kyuubi was he all like 'I'm the most powerful demon' and try to scare the crap out of you," Yukinara whispered to Naruto, and Naruto gave her a confused look.

"No, Kyuubi apologized to me," Yukinara gave Naruto a shocked, before chuckling.

"You apologized," Yukinara chocked between laughs, "You must really love this kid. Okay you have convinced me. I shall give him some of my wisdom," Yukinara said the last part seriously before turning to stare into Naruto's eyes. Yukinara's eyes changed from the deep coal black to bright white, and in a flash the color was gone, and Yukinara sighed.

"What did you see," Naruto whispered out to her, what was wrong? She looked so pale, this was terrible. What if she saw something terrible? What if he had to go back to that horrible life? He couldn't stand it if he was going to go back to that life.

"I didn't see anything bad, if that's what you're worrying about. I just saw that you and Kyuubi staying in my house," Yukinara sighed out again, and glared at Kyuubi. "Here are the rules, first of all if your are going to train him Kyuubi it is going to be outside, to where there will be no damage to this house, and when we go back to Kohona your are going to pay the rent," Yukinara finished up before moving to get up out of the chair.

"What, I can't go back there," Naruto exclaimed fear evident in his sky blue eyes, and Yukinara rolled her eyes.

"If you want pity your are not going to get any. Everyone has something that they are afraid of and you stand up to it. You don't run away or cry, because crying will get you nowhere. This is what I'm saying stand up, don't take that crap from people, you don't have to kill anyone, but you can put your foot down. You can get up and say that you won, you have to earn respect before you get respect and that's what your are going to have to do and that is what the village is going to have to do, and I know how you feel. That's why Kyuubi is going to train you to the point to where you are going to be an eight tailed, and after that you can handle my training," Yukinara said to Naruto and she sighed. "You might want to rest up, we are going to sand tomorrow," Yukinara sighed out and walked into her room and yelled goodnight.

"She's cold, but it is true, once you get to know her, you will learn to love her," and with that Kyuubi got up with Naruto following behind him, and they entered their room. He wondered what exactly did Yukinara see to make her want Naruto to go back to the village


End file.
